My Sonniku
by 7SonicSuper7
Summary: Set in the Sonic Boom-verse. Amy has feelings for Sonic, strong ones, so when Tails rebuilds U.T. and everything must be let out, will Amy keep it a secret? Does Sonic have feelings for Amy? Read and find out! Don't forget to R&R!
1. Confessions and First Kisses

**Check it out, my first proper story on this site, huh? Nice! I hope you enjoy it, don't forget to R &R!**

* * *

Amy Rose, a 16 Year-old Girl with a high spirit and a kind heart. She fights crime and villains along with her best friends, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Sticks. However, there's something she hasn't told them yet that may just come out today...

"Hey guys!" Tails shouted, waving at the relaxed group of his friends. He sat on one of the beach chairs next to Sonic and smiled.  
"I have good news! U.T.'s been fixed! And this time, it doesn't reveal stuff you don't want it to. If you speak the language it translates into, it simply translates what you're saying," he grinned. Everyone sat up, Amy was frightened, Sticks was annoyed, Knuckles looked confused and Sonic was shocked.

"But Tails... don't you remember the trouble that thing put us through last time?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I do, but I want to make it up to you, however, I still want to prove U.T. worthy of your trust no matter what," he replied with a determined tone in his voice.  
"Ugh... go on then buddy, if you must..." Sonic sighed.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Tails laughed, pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. He stood up and pressed a button on his glove, "Ladies and Gentlemen... I give you... THE U.T.2.0!"

Everyone stared at the slightly larger robot machine.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Sticks yelled, taking out her boomerang.  
" **WHAT IS WRONG WITH TAILS, MAKING ANOTHER EVIL VILLAIN TO DESTROY THIS PLACE.** " U.T. translated. Sticks growled.  
"Eh... I'm still working out a few kinks, at the moment, it translates exactly what you MEAN," Tails laughed nervously, Sonic and the others glared at him and went inside the hut.

"Well, that went well..." Tails groaned.  
" **WHY DOES NOBODY LIKE ME.** " U.T. replied.  
"I don't know U.T., I don't know..." Tails muttered.  
" **YOU'RE THE ONLY THING IN THIS PLACE THAT UNDERSTANDS ME.** " U.T. answered back once again. Tails laughed and fell asleep beside U.T.

Meanwhile, with Sonic and the others...

"We can't let Tails have U.T. again! I mean, look what he did last time!" Sonic complained.  
"Yeah, I mean... it could've revealed some huge secrets!" Amy agreed. Everyone went silent and stared at Amy.  
"What? I'm just saying," Amy shrugged.

"Well I think Tails should just stop inventing, all he ever does is create evil robots that have chances of destroying this planet and ruling the universe! Same thing with Egghead," Sticks growled.

Everyone glared at Sticks this time.

"Well didn't U.T. also try to tell us that Amy-" Knuckles began, but Amy gave a loud sneeze, before he could spoil any valuable information. At that point, Tails and U.T. walked through the door. Tails opened his mouth but U.T. got there first.

" **WELL DIDN'T I TRY TO TELL YOU THAT AMY-** " U.T. began, but Amy pretended to fall over and dropped her hammer on U.T. It smashed to pieces and the hammer sent bolts flying in all directions. U.T. took one last mechanical gasp, and shut down.

Everyone stared at Amy in shock, apart from Sticks, who seemed to be proud of her, and Tails, who looked very, VERY cross.

"Amy... do you realise what you just did?" Sonic said. Glancing at Tails. Now Amy was worried, was Sonic... scared? Tails' left eye began to twitch as his whole body shifted from side to side.

And at that moment, the entire island heard Tails' roar, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HUT!"

Sticks and Knuckles ran out screaming, Sonic backed out nervously, and Amy walked apologetically out, with tears filling her eyes. Tails slammed the door and knelt down to U.T.

"Amy... I..." Sonic began, but Amy broke down into his arms, she wailed and tears poured from her eyes.

"SONIC, OH SONIC! I'M SO SORRY! I NEVER MEANT FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!" Amy cried.  
"Uh... There, there... err... Amy?" Sonic said.

"Sonic... the reason I've been stopping U.T. every time he mentions my name is because there's something I've been meaning to tell you for such a long time..." Amy whispered. Sonic looked at her weeping face, he felt a sudden wave of... is that sympathy? Was sympathy overcoming him? Or... could it be... love?

Amy stood up straight, leant forward and kissed Sonic on the lips. Not just a peck, a full-on blow to the lips.

This took Sonic by surprise, but he didn't hesitate. After a few seconds, he hugged Amy back and gave into the kiss. For almost five whole minutes, they did nothing but French-kiss.

And so their love had been revealed.


	2. Bonus Ch: Sonamy is love, Sonamy is life

A few weeks later, Tails, Knuckles and Sticks had gone out to get something, so Sonic invited Amy over to his hut to 'hang out'.

* * *

After about three minutes since he invited her, he heard a knock on the door, and instead of a hello when he answered this, he was greeted with a kiss. Amy grabbed him by the waist and pulled him in, then wrapped her arms round his neck. She licked his lips, trigerring them to open, and they began to French kiss again. This time however, Sonic turned around, slammed the front door, locked it, and pulled an excited Amy Rose into the bedroom.

Meanwhile, Tails, Knuckles and Sticks were on a break, and were enjoying themselves at Meh Burger.

"Listen you guys," said Tails with large chunks of meat in his mouth, "I'm sorry about the other night, I shouldn't have flipped out like I did, it was completely unacceptable,"

"Aw, that's okay," replied Sticks, and Knuckles nodded in agreement.  
"Thanks, do you think Sonic and Amy will forgive me?" Tails asked solemnly.  
"Sonic Yes," Knuckles said.  
"Amy, no," Sticks added.  
"Why not Amy?" Tails asked.  
"Well unless _Sonic_ says something to _convince_ her..." Knuckles grinned deviously, nudging and winking at Sticks, who giggled and nodded.

About two hours later, Tails, Knuckles and Sticks were walking back to the hut, when they noticed Sonic and Amy walking in the other direction nearby. Amy was giggling and nuzzling Sonic's neck, and Sonic was blushing like mad. Tails stopped and stared in shock, Knuckles grinned and Sticks looked at Knuckles as if she had absolutely no idea what was so amazing.  
Knuckles put his arms round Tails and Sticks and laughed, "You know what this means..." Tails rolled his eyes but Sticks kept the blank expression on her face.  
"Y'know, Sonic and Amy _are getting it awn..._ "  
"...Huh?"  
"Uh... they 'did it'?"  
"Eh?"  
"Err, they had fun?"  
"um..."  
"THEY MADE LOVE?"  
"Uhh... Knuckles?"  
"Oh for Christ sakes... SONIC AND AMY CONNECTED THEIR REPRODUCTIVE SYSTEMS WHILE WE WERE GONE AND DID IT FOR FUN!" Tails yelled.  
"...Oh," Sticks replied. Then her ears perked up, "OHHHHH... I see what's going on..." she grinned.

Yes, that afternoon Sonic and Amy had fun together, got a problem wiv dat skrubs?


	3. A Romantic Party and Two Surprises

Days, weeks, even months went by, Sonic and Amy went everywhere together, they weren't COMPLETELY ignorant to their friends, Amy was always talking to Sticks about him when Sonic wasn't around, and he was always talking to Tails and Knuckles about her when she wasn't around, though that was very rarely. Most of the time the best their friends could get from them is a quick smile from one of them, usually Sonic, since Amy was always blushing, kissing, hugging or nuzzling Sonic.

One afternoon, Sonic and Amy opened the hut door and was greeting by a, "SURPRISE!"

Tails, Knuckles and Sticks were standing there, wearing funny party hats, the whole hut had been decorated and there was a delicious table of food to the side, even the toilet had been decorated somehow!

"Hey guys, uh, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked.  
"Well we know what's going on between you two and we haven't had a chance to congratulate you yet, so we wanted to make this for you! Well, to be honest I suggested it originally to make it up to you for that night when I screamed at you all, but we all agreed this would make a nice addition to that!" Tails explained.

"Aww!" Amy said.  
"Thanks so much guys!" Sonic smiled warmly. Then he caught eye of the plate of his dreams, 50 Chili Dogs, stacked up neatly in a pyramid shape, and he was going to enjoy them... of course he'd share but still!  
"WHOA!" Sonic yelled before running towards the Chili Dogs. He tasted one of them and stuck up his thumb at Tails, "Great Chili Dogs Tails! Apart from Amy's Chili Dogs, these are the best I've had in ages!"  
"Well, I try," Tails laughed. Knuckles played the music and the Sonic team of friends partied like never before, they barely got any sleep until way past midnight. By then, Tails was asleep in his armchair, Sticks was resting on the floor, Knuckles was snoring away in the bathroom, so only Amy and Sonic were awake. Sonic lay on the Couch and Amy was lying on him, nuzzling his soft, furry chest.

"So Sonikku, what now?" Amy grinned, running a single finger down his chest lining.  
"Dunno Ames, what do YOU wanna do?" Sonic smirked, putting an arm over Amy's back.

Then Amy got a dirty idea, she pulled Sonic off the couch and dragged him into the bedroom, then she turned out the lights and locked the door.

* * *

That morning, Tails, Knuckles and Sticks woke up, wondering where they were.

"Where's Sonic and Amy?" Tails asked.  
"Where's Knuckles too?" Sticks added. Just then, someone could be heard vomiting in the bathroom. Then a low-voiced groan of agony could be heard.  
"Nevermind, there's Knuckles," Sticks giggled. She was right, Knuckles unfortunately was having a slight hangover.

A few minutes after that, Sticks had helped clear up from the night before and Knuckles felt better already. Knuckles and Sticks walked out the hut and Tails held the door open as he waved goodbye. When they disappeared from sight, he sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"And now it's time for... Comedy Chimp!"

However, little did he know that in Sonic's bedroom, Sonic and Amy had just woken up under the covers, drenched in sweat and... something else...  
"Morning beautiful..." Sonic flirted.  
"Morning sexy..." Amy grinned.  
"So how was last night for you?" Sonic asked.  
"You've gotten better," Amy laughed.

"Come on, let's take a shower in the second bathroom, you go first, I'll go after," Sonic said.  
"Why don't we go together?" Amy said seductively, moving closer to Sonic.  
"If you want," said Sonic, grinning, and he and Amy ran into the shower and shut the front door quietly.

Back with Tails...

"So, Mr. Monkey, I hear you have a special announcement to tell us!" Comedy Chimp asked.  
"Yes, I do. I've just released my first book, it's called Wonders of the Stars! The five main characters are Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose and Sticks!" the Monkey replied, smiling and laughing. Tails felt proud to be a main character in such an interesting book, but being told this was not what made his ears perk up. What REALLY surprised him was later in the show, Comedy Chimp made an announcement of his own.

"And stay tuned, because later today we'll be invited Sonic the Hedgehog onto the show for a short interview! He has previously told us that he has one of 'those' announcements to make... Nudge, nudge, wink wink!" Comedy Chimp grinned. Tails was surprised, but turned off the TV and banged on the door of Sonic's room.

"Sonic, Sonic are you awake!?" he screamed.

Sonic opened the door and pretended to yawn.  
"Yes little buddy?" he sighed.

"Sonic you're- Wait, why are you wearing your swimming trunks?" Tails asked.  
"Uh, I'm going for a swim..." Sonic answered.  
"But you can't swim!" Tails argued. Sonic sighed again.  
"WITH AMY," Sonic added.  
"Oh, I see..." Tails said, he realised what Sonic was doing last night and where Amy was, and grinned. Then he remembered what he wanted to say.  
"Okay, fine, anyways, I've just been watching Comedy Chimp. You're gonna be on TV at 7:50PM!" Tails exclaimed.  
"Really? Thanks Tails! I was waiting on a reply for that," Sonic said, then he felt a tug on the shoulder.  
"Alright, I'll be swimming at the Beach if you need me, see ya Tails," Sonic said, smiling. Tails nodded, then turned around as the door closed. A grin stretched out from his smile.  
"I see what he did there, what a lucky guy," he laughed.

Meanwhile, Amy came out from the bathroom in her bikini and said, "Ready?"  
Sonic nodded and replied, "Ready?"  
Amy caught him eying her all over and asked, "Do you like what you see?"  
Sonic grinned, then she added, "Well you might get to do more than just look tonight if you're a good boy..."  
Sonic laughed, then followed Amy outside and into the sea.


	4. Sonic on TV

Later that afternoon, Sonic and Amy were laughing and splashing each other in the pool.

"Ha! Gotcha Amy!" Sonic laughed, splashing water at her neck. Amy grinned and splashed Sonic, he covered his eyes, then felt something very weird. Amy had moved closer and was hugging him tightly, her entire body was touching his entire body. Sonic froze, blushing madly, then hugged back.

"Hey Sonniku?" Amy said.  
"What's up Ames?" Sonic smiled.  
"What time is it?" she asked.

Sonic looked at his waterproof watch, then exclaimed, "CRAP!" It was 7:40.

Sonic pulled Amy out the water, saying, "Sorry Amy, I have to go, if you want to know where I am, watch the TV!" he handed her a towel, kissed her on the lips for a few seconds and ran off.

"Oh Sonniku, I wish we'd have more time together right now..." she groaned, wrapping the towel round her and drying off. She ran back to her house, put some clothes on and turned on the TV.

"And now, on comedy chimp..."

There Sonic was, smiling, he was sitting next to Comedy Chimp, and he was on TV!

"So Sonic... firstly, thank you for joining us!" Comedy Chimp grinned. Sonic nodded and grinned back.  
"Secondly, I hear you have a very special announcement to make," he added.  
"Yes, actually, I do," Sonic said as he leant forward and put his hands together.

"So, y'know how every time I come on here and tell you about life being boring at my place when Eggbrain's not attacking right?" Sonic asked, Comedy Chimp nodded and he continued, "Well... the truth is, I uh... have a girlfriend now!" Comedy Chimp gasped, then thumped Sonic hard on the back and laughed.  
"Congratulations Sonic! You finally became a man!" he grinned, Sonic coughed and then laughed awkwardly.  
"I had no idea I was dating a boy," Amy giggled.  
"So who's the lucky lady, huh?" Comedy Chimp smiled.  
"Um... honestly? It's Amy Rose, she's the love of my love, my soulmate, my everything,"  
*Audience on TV goes "Ooooh!"*  
"Aw, he's so sweet!" Amy said, getting dreamy again.  
"That's cute, I'm sure she's very happy to have you, she's also a very lucky woman, like I said," Comedy Chimp said, sounding a little less 'comedic' than usual and more 'warm-hearted'. Sonic laughed and smiled back.  
"I wouldn't go that far," Sonic joked, then he, Comedy Chimp, Amy and the audience all burst out laughing.  
"Anyways," said Comedy Chimp, wiping the tears from his eyes, "What's currently going on between you and Eggman?"  
"Well, after I blasted his last lame-o robot to smithereens along with Tails and Knuckles while Amy and Sticks were busy, he seems to have disappeared. What's even stranger was that his island seems to have disappeared!" Sonic answered.  
"That's interesting... what's even weirder was that I saw Orbot and Cubot playing football in the forest the other day!" Comedy Chimp exclaimed.

"Well, I can assure you that whatever Egghead's up to, it won't be any different to last time, me and my friends, and girlfriend, will of course thrash his rubber butt as always, so there's no need for the people of this island to worry!" Sonic reassured Comedy Chimp.  
"Now that's great, isn't it folks? Well, I'm afraid that's all the time we have for now Sonic, but thank you very much for joining us once again!" Comedy Chimp suddenly exclaimed, breaking the silence.  
"That's okay," Sonic laughed, standing up.  
"Goodbye!" They both said in unison.

"Next up on Comedy Chimp, and interview with Indigo the Cat."

Amy turned off the TV, she started getting all giddy. The moment Sonic got home she'd knock on his door and surprise him, then congratulate him on getting on Comedy Chimp a TWENTIETH time!

Not more than five minutes later, Sonic walked by Amy's house, he thought of knocking on the door but chose to text her instead, he was too tired. Amy saw him walk by, ran out, and jumped onto his shoulder from behind.

"Oof! Amy?" Sonic choked.  
"Congrats Sonic!" Amy shouted, kissing him on the cheek forcing him to blush. She got off him and he started panting.  
"Surprised?" she laughed.  
"Very," he whacked his chest, and stopped coughing.  
"Sorry Sonic, I had to," she giggled, clutching his hand and squeezing it with affection.

"It's fine, I should be saying sorry, I'm really sorry I can't hang out anymore tonight, I'm just so tired..." Sonic yawned.

"Tired? You? Tired? That's a first," she grinned. Sonic nodded and began walking, then he ran back to her.  
"Almost forgot," he said. Then he proceeded to wrap his arms round her back and kiss her on the lips. Amy let her arms fall as the love of her life kissed her passionately. It wasn't French-kissing, but somehow it lasted for a fairly long time! Then Sonic helped her stand up straight. Their lips were wet and they were both blushing like crazy.

"Okay, bye Ames, I'll chat with you tomorrow,"  
"Bye Sonniku!"

Sonic and Amy both walked to their homes, Amy lay down on the couch and took a nap, she had to do something with Sticks so she made sure she didn't fall asleep properly. Sonic went into his house, told Tails he was going to have an early night, went into his bedroom, stripped down, got into his shower, then when he was done, put on his pyjamas, got into bed and went straight to sleep.


	5. Author Announcement: Interactive Story

Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long, My Sonniku Ch. 5 will be out soon, until then, I have an announcement for you.

To celebrate this being my most popular story yet, I have decided to create an interactive version of the story!

There will be two versions of the story over one publishing. There will be the M-Rated version, which is the full story, and the T-rated version which is the same as the original but makes you skip the lemons and majorly suggestive sections, same goes for any chapters with LOTS of swearing.

It will be started tomorrow, so stay tuned! And also My Sonniku will be continued tomorrow too hopefully.


End file.
